


Breakup

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Sad Morality | Patton Sanders, goddamn it why didnt I tag this when I posted it, wow my first fic. enjoy I guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Patton isn't feeling so well after Thomas breaks up with his boyfriend...





	Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> didnt edit this...sooooo...

“I...I think... we should break up.”

In the Mindscape, Patton jerked his head up at the screen in which all of the sides were watching Thomas’s life go on. All eyes shifted towards Patton, sitting at the end of the couch. He curled his legs under himself out of instinct. Roman got up to go comfort the emotional side, but out of panic Patton sunk down. The others couldn't see him like this...no...never.

Patton didn't feel the surge of happiness when he entered his room, and it wasn't decorated in Thomas’s old memories like it usually was. The golden tint to the lighting was gone and replaced with a dark blue hue that was only slightly brighter than Virgil’s. All of the photos were unhappy ones, pictures of old bullies, insults and nicknames cluttered the walls of this new room. All of the lacy curtains and tablecloths were gone and the “edgy” poems pasted on the walls near the stairs grew immensely and leaked into the wall by the TV. The red curtains and the lamppost were gone and were replaced with embarrassing videos of stage mistakes and denied auditions for plays. All the more reminders on why and how to be a disappointment and why Patton was sad. 

He shuffled to his bed upstairs, trying desperately to stop tears from gliding down his face and to cry silently. Patton sprang himself forward onto his bed once it was in sight and let him sobs be muffled by a pillow. He cried until his head hurt, and then cried some more. He wouldn't ignore the pounding headache it was giving him, but nor would he make any attempt to stop it.

“I...I think...we should break up.” After years of building this relationship...making it strong, healthy and joyful, it had crumbled to pieces with only one sentence. Patton jolted up. He better not have made Thomas cry because of his emotions. He clicked on the nearest screen and sighed with relief to see that no tears had been shed. He violently wiped at his eyes, leaving red streaks where he had been too rough, then calmly and carefully told Thomas what to say, stopping when his voice became too choked.

“That's ok...if it's what you want, then I don't mind.” Patton backed away from the screen. He forced a smile, making Thomas force one too. He sat back on his bed and dug his nails into his arms. Water seeped through the walls and in moments had covered two inches of the floors, upstairs and down. It was cold in some places, scalding in others, and lukewarm in most. It all held the dark blue color that the lighting had become, making the water hard to identify what it was made out of.

But Patton knew. Patton knew all too well. It was the sadness and pain that Thomas had kept inside. It was the unshed tears and the memories that were going to waste. The memories that wouldn't be brought up because of the happiness that was never going to be available again.

The sadness water slowly grew from two inches, to three, to six, to twelve, until it was up to Patton’s waist. He needed to get out of there, he could distantly hear the other sides banging on his door and calling his name, and it was so tempting to run into their outstretched arms and bury his head into their sweet-smelling clothes. But he couldn’t. No, they wouldn’t let him. They would just tell him to move on, let go. They would scold him for being childish, for being so sad. 

It was just a relationship, why should that tear him apart?

Slowly, the water found its way up to his Patton's shoulders. It drenched his cardigan and weighed it down with all of the happy sounds of laughter and love that never again would ring in their ears. It was up to his neck now. Usually it would have stopped at his ankles, but the happy-sad memories were more powerful and made Patton’s room into an ocean of sadness and tears.

But Patton didn’t move. He stayed curled up on his bed in the fetal position that Virgil always did when he was scared or anxious. Slowly...the water found it's way into Patton’s lungs. He coughed out but only to inhale more of the water. A side couldn’t die, couldn’t drown, not if he really tried. But Patton started panicking nonetheless. 

He needed to get out of his room. Now. But the pressure from the water and his pounding headache from crying was being countered with a sharp pain in his chest, and all of those combined together made it feel like hell.

The knocking on his door and the voices begging for him to come out only grew louder as the water leaked under the door and out into the hall. But Patton’s door was locked tight and he wouldn’t come out. Not until the pain was over. 

There was a loud bang and the door flung open, despite the lock that was supposed to keep it shut. 

The water poured out and dissolved into nothingness.

Three figures entered the room and rushed upstairs to the bed. Patton wouldn’t tell who was who. His vision was blurry with tears and his memory was clogged with headaches. He curled up tighter and muttered an apology over and over.

One of the figures picked him up and wrapped him in a tight, warm hug. It felt nice and safe, like he could just sleep peacefully without worrying about what people would say about their breakup, about their relationship that would bring back all those sad memories. The other two joined and together they held him, slowly but surely, the sharp needle-like pain in Patton’s chest subsided to only a dull poke. 

“I'm sorry. I shouldn’t be crying, I shouldn’t be upset.” He tried to keep from crying again, he had to be happy for the others, the joyful positivity they needed to help lighten their burdens and brighten day. He buried his face into the crisp, lavender-smelling fabric of Roman’s jacket.

“Why?” Logan whispered.

“Because I shouldn’t. I’m Patton, I’m supposed to be happy. Not some crying mess.” He sobbed again.

“Patton, don't say that. You’re Thomas’s feelings, positive or negative. We don’t expect you to be happy all the time, especially now.” Roman spoke up.

“You have all the right to be sad. Don't apologize for something you can’t control.” Virgil chimed in.

Patton nodded slightly, and he sat in the silence, letting the rest of his tears roll down his face. It helped, with the other Sides there. They all stayed in that positition for a while, no one wanting to be the first to let go. 

“We...we should go comfort Thomas.” Patton managed out. He didn’t want to leave the safe hug, but Thomas needed one as well. The others nodded and let go. “And...thank you.”

“No need to thank us, Pat.”

“It’s what family’s for.”

“Don’t hesitate to come to us again if you aren’t feeling well.”

And all four sunk out to go comfort their host.


End file.
